Kuroko no Assassin (Kurobasu)
by Kirushina Iru
Summary: [Kurobasu only Version] Kuroko bocah SMA. Kira seorang Assassin. Seorang Assassin harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Apapun itu. Meskipun harus berhadapan dengan temanmu sendiri. Takdir memang terkadang kejam. Dan kita tidak bisa lari darinya. Sejauh manapun kau pergi, takdir tidak akan lepas darimu. Lewatilah, meski kau harus membunuh sahabat-sahabatmu.


Assassin..

Mungkin, jika kalian mendengar kata ini pasti hanya satu kata yang terlintas.

Pembunuh.

Ya, itu memang benar. Pembunuh yang membunuh targetnya dengan cepat, pandai meracik racun, menguasai senjata, dan ahli dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya agar sang target tidak mengenali siapa yang membunuhnya. Juga, keahlian lainnya yang dikhususkan untuk membunuh.

Tapi, sayangnya..

Bukan Assassin seperti itu yang akan kita temui di sini.

Melainkan..

Sebuah organisasi rahasia yang statusnya berada di atas pemerintah dunia, berwenang mengeksekusi segala kriminalitas berbahaya yang bahkan tidak tercium oleh kepolisian, dewan keamaan, bahkan agen rahasia dari negara manapun. Artinya, mereka bahkan diperbolehkan membunuh pemimpin negara jika memang diperlukan. Dan itu adalah **legal**.

Di sini, kita akan mengenal lebih jauh tentang seorang pemuda yang harus rela kehilangan hangatnya persahabatan hanya karena statusnya sebagai Assassin.

Pemuda itu adalah…

.

.

.

"Oi, Kuroko!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai merah bergradasi hitam dengan alisnya yang terbelah dua menukik tajam. Menambah ekspresi kesal pemuda itu semakin seram.

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda bersurai baby blue yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati partner-nya sedang marah besar padanya—mungkin.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Dan sebuah jitakan di kepalalah yang didapatnya. "Kagami-kun, sakit," ucapnya, mengelus pelan surainya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Jangan berjalan duluan, bodoh," Kagami Taiga, pemuda itu, menyampirkan tali tas sekolahnya di bahu, lalu berjalan mendahului pemuda yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. "Kalau kehilangan keberadaanmu, aku juga yang susah."

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami tadi, tersenyum tipis. Mulai melangkah, sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Hai, Kagami-kun."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : mungkin akan ada gore, nama ganti gak bilang**

**Rating : T (bisa berubah, entah kapan)**

**Genre : nah, ini, saya bingung.. sementara akan saya isi seadanya, yaitu.. Crime and Friendship. besok mungkin berubah jika saya sudah nemu genre yang cocok. Kalau gak, saya mau nanya Readers atau sahabat saya ntar.. :v**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, slight KagaKuro, dll (pair lain saya gak tahu, mungkin Readers bisa kasih saran? :3)**

**A/N :**

**Ini adalah fanfic Kurobasu only version dari fanfic saya dengan judul sama namun crossover dengan Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Entah kenapa sekarang saya pengen buat fanfic ini. Kayanya sih, bakal lebih sulit buat yang ini daripada yang crossover. Well, di crossover banyak karakter tambahan dari KHR. Sedangkan, di sini terbatas (bukan berarti tidak banyak). Tapi, karena keinginan saya lebih kuat, saya akan mencoba.. Ganbarimasu.. X3)9**

**Ceritanya akan berbeda 360 derajat(?) dari yang crossover. Karakter aja beda, ceritanya juga jadi beda. Ingat, ini AU. Memang, saya masih memunculkan basket, tapi itu hanya sebagai selingan. Pelengkap plot lah—kira-kira seperti itu. **

**Untuk fanfic saya yang lain, akan saya abaikan dulu. Serius, saya lagi ngebet buat nih fanfic.. 3**

**Saya sadar, fanfic saya ini—bahkan semuanya—sangat gaje. Tidak bermutu, tidak berkualitas, tidak bagus, aneh, tidak sesuai harapan, dan yang negative lainnya. Saya sangat sadar itu, sungguh. Dapat kritik gak apa-apa, malah membangun, kok..**

**Saya minta maaf, jika ada yang kurang berkenan. Saya hanyalah seorang manusia yang berimajinasi, itu saja.. **** Dan, A/N ini terlalu panjang, saya juga sadar… T-T**

**Satu lagi, kenapa disclaimer, warning, dsb saya taruh di tengah? Tidak di atas seperti biasanya?—tidak penting. Karena kalau di atas jadinya aneh, dan tidak nyambung sama ceritanya. Jadi, mending di tengah walau makin tidak nyambung.. Te-he.. XP**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Assassin**

**[Kurobasu only Version]**

**.**

**.**

**Night 1 : Welcome to Assassin (Prologue)**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama, mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah gedung. Dari sini, mereka sudah bisa mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola yang menggema di dalamnya. Tangan Kagami terulur untuk menggeser pintu itu. Pemandangan di mana beberapa orang bermandikan keringat tengah berlari sambil memperebutkan sebuah bola oranye dengan garis membujur menjadi hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Ayo, Kuroko," sebuah ajakan, Kuroko pun mengikuti langkah Kagami memasuki gedung yang cukup luas itu.

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat dengan peluit di mulutnya sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ada suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Begitu menoleh, raut wajahnya yang semula serius menjadi penuh emosi marah.

"Kagami-kun!"

Seruan melengking itu membuat Kagami yang semula ingin melangkah diam-diam ke ruang ganti berhenti. Begitu juga dengan pemuda di belakangnya. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras di pelipisnya, saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Dari mana saja kau!? Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa, hah!? Latihannya sudah hampir selesai, Bakagami! Tidak ada gunanya kau ke sini!" Kagami merasa telinganya hampir pecah sekarang. "Dan di mana Kuroko-kun!?"

"Aku di sini, _Kantoku_," Kuroko mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan di mana dia berada.

Aida Riko, gadis itu, terperanjat dan hampir memekik ketakutan jika tidak sadar bahwa hal ini sungguh 'sangat biasa'. "K-Kuroko-kun, jangan mengejutkanku."

"_Sumimasen, Kantoku_."

_Sigh_..

Riko memijit pangkal hidungnya. Benar-benar, deh, kelakuan adik kelasnya yang satu—dua—ini. Datang tanpa bersalah seperti itu. Tidak tahukah mereka, dia tadi sangat kebingungan karena 2 anggota regular timnya tidak hadir hari ini. Terlebih, mereka adalah pemain yang sangat timnya butuhkan.

"Ano, _Kantoku_," Kagami sedikit menelan ludah begitu mendapat _death-glare_. "Tadi kami harus mengikuti ujian harian susulan karena kemarin sensei kami tidak ada. Jadi, kami baru bisa ke sini sekarang."

Riko menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah, terserah." Ia berbalik, menatap anggota-anggota timnya yang lain. Memegang peluit yang sempat diabaikannya.

PRIIIITTT!

"Baiklah, semuanya, latihan hari ini selesai!"

Kagami yang mendengarnya langsung membeku. Sedangkan teman-teman setimnya yang ada di lapangan menghela napas lega.

"Ka—Kantoku! Apa maksudmu! Kenapa sudah selesai!? Aku kan belum ikut!"

"Berisik! Salahmu sendiri! Terlalu lama mengerjakan ujian susulan apalah itu!" balasan Riko ini cukup menyeramkan. Meski tidak disertai ancaman—seperti disuruh memakan masakannya.

Dan Kagami langsung bungkam. Tidak mau disiksa seperti biasanya. "Cih, _kuso._"

"Sudahlah, Kagami-kun. Besok kan kita masih bisa latihan," hibur Kuroko seraya menepuk pundak Kagami.

"Kau lagi, Kuroko-teme."

.

.

.

"Jadi, jaga kondisi tubuh kalian. Aku tidak mau kalau salah satu dari kalian jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan besok. Ingat, pertandingan ini sangat penting," tiga kalimat menjadi penutup pidato Riko setelah latihan sore ini berakhir. "Baiklah, mari kita pulang."

"_Osu_!"

.

.

.

Sekarang, tim basket SMA Seirin sedang berjalan bersama dari gym. Mereka pun berpisah setelah tiba di gerbang sekolah. Kini tinggalah Kuroko dan Kagami yang kebetulan arah rumahnya sama. Tujuannya memang mau pulang. Tapi, tidak lengkap rasanya jika belum makan bersama di sebuah restoran favorit mereka. Di mana lagi kalau bukan Maji Burger.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko," ujar Kagami seraya melahap burger-nya yang entah sudah keberapa dari 21 burger yang dibelinya. "Hari ini kau tidak membawa Nigou?"

Kuroko yang sedang menyeruput vanilla milkshake-nya menggeleng. "Tidak. Nigou kurang sehat hari ini."

"Hee…," dan Kagami pun melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedangkan Kuroko kembali membaca novel kecilnya.

Iseng, Kagami melirik sedikit keluar jendela atau mungkin dinding kaca di sebelahnya. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di gang kecil yang sangat gelap tanpa penerangan apapun tepat di seberang restoran ini berada.

Kuroko yang terlihat serius membaca novel, ternyata juga ikut melirik ke arah yang sama dengan Kagami dari balik bukunya.

.

.

Mari kita intip sebentar..

.

.

"Sudah kau bawa?" seorang pria yang memakai jaket hitam dengan tudungnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Bibirnya tertutup oleh sebuah masker, jadi orang lain tidak akan tahu, siapa dia. Kakinya menghimpit dada seorang pria lain berpakaian setelan jas lengkap. Di tangan pria berjas itu, ada sebuah koper kerja yang cukup besar. Isinya mungkin banyak, terlihat dari ukurannya yang sedikit menggembung.

"S-s-sudah. I-ini," pria berjas itu menyerahkan koper di tangannya pada pria berjaket. Ya, sebut saja begitu.

Setelah pria berjaket itu menerima koper, kakinya langsung menendang orang di bawahnya hingga tersungkur dan menabrak tumpukan sampah yang dibungkus kresek.

"Bagus."

Pria berjas itu masih meringis kesakitan, berusaha bangkit untuk meraih handphone-nya yang sempat terlempar akibat tendangan tadi. Sayang, tindakannya itu justru diartikan lain oleh pria berjaket.

"Kau mau apa?" tatapnya nyalang. Kakinya kembali menginjak telapak tangan pria berjas yang hendak meraih handphone. "Panggil polisi, mati."

GLUP!

Pria berjas itu menelan ludahnya paksa. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering saat mendengar kata 'mati'. "Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya i-ingin mengambilnya s-saja."

Pria berjaket itu terdiam sejenak. "Begitu." Tangannya yang bebas, dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Pria berjas bernapas lega. Lega, karena masih beruntung tidak jadi dibunuh. Mati saja kalau sampai ketahuan ia memang akan menelpon polisi menggunakan handphone itu. Belum dibunuh oleh pria di depannya ini, nanti ia juga akan menerima hukuman dari atasannya.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Suara pistol itu begitu menggema di indera telinganya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, lehernya ia gerakkan untuk mendongak ke atas. Tepat saat ia sudah bisa melihat bulan yang baru terbit, sebuah pistol _single-shots _sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Sepertinya aku meremehkanmu. Berani juga kau melanggar perintah. Orang sepertimu—,"

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia tidak tahu. Karena—

"—lebih baik mati kan?"

DOR!

—sebuah peluru melesat jauh di tengah otaknya, memancarkan cairan merah segar ke seluruh penjuru gang sempit gelap itu.

Sedangkan, pria berjaket itu segera berlari menjauh begitu mendengar sirine polisi di kejauhan.

.

.

.

Kagami selesai dengan acara makannya. Bungkus-bungkus burger ia biarkan menumpuk di nampannya. Kuroko masih setia meminum vanilla milkshake-nya ditemani sebuah novel.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko sedikit melirik Kagami dari celah bukunya, merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Tadi siang, kau sudah tidur?"

Kuroko menutup bukunya dengan dibalikkan di paha, sehingga masih terbuka halaman yang dibacanya barusan. "Entahlah," dan kembali meminum vanilla milkshake-nya sampai botolnya kosong. "Kagami-kun sendiri?"

Kagami sedikit menguap. "Sudah, kok. Cukup lama. Mungkin malam ini aku akan terkena insomnia."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Benar juga, ya."

.

.

.

Pria berjaket tadi tengah berlari menyusuri berbagai gang-gang dan jalanan yang sepi oleh para manusia nokturnal yang juga berlalu lalang di Tokyo. Sesekali bersembunyi jika menjumpai seorang dua orang polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Koper hitam itu ia peluk erat. Tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Bisa mati jika koper itu hilang.

Di sisi lain, ada seseorang sedang mengamati pria berjaket itu dari salah satu puncak gedung. Surai merah gradasi hitamnya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Posisinya yang membelakangi bulan, membuat wajah dan tubuhnya yang memang tertutup jubah hitam panjang tidak terlihat sama sekali. Di kedua tangannya terselip dua pistol semi-automatic siap pakai.

Seseorang di sebelahnya lain lagi. Ia mengenakan jubah biru muda. Tudung jubahnya digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Terlihat sedikit bersinar karena diterpa cahaya bulan di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku jubahnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah—lolipop berwarna putih. Lalu, memakannya.

"Hoi, Kira," panggil orang pertama.

Orang kedua menoleh sedikit seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, dikarenakan perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Apa?"

"Kalau makan permen lagi, gigimu bisa rusak."

Orang yang dipanggil Kira sedikit cemberut. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang sedikit manyun dan pipi yang digembungkan. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika tidak makan lollipop ini, Crimson."

Yang disebut Crimson mendesah. "Terserah kau." Merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya sejenak, "_Saa, let's rock_!" menyeringai, dan seketika melompat ke bawah.

Kira diam saja, ikut melompat mengikuti ke mana Crimson pergi.

.

.

Beberapa meter di depan, pria berjaket sudah bisa melihat sebuah pintu besi di sebuah bangunan yang belum selesai dibangun. "Yosh, sedikit lagi."

CKLEK!

"Sedikit? Apanya?"

Gerakannya terhenti saat tengkuknya merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di sana. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, sepertinya itu ujung sebuah pistol. Ditambah, barusan ada suara pelatuk ditarik. Melirik ke samping, seorang pemuda sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Cih, ternyata hanya bocah."

Crimson melebarkan seringainya. "Bocah? Aku ini sudah SMA, lho."

CKLEK!

Pria berjaket juga ikut mengeluarkan pistol _single shots_-nya diarahkan langsung ke belakang. Entah ia tahu atau tidak, apakah pistol itu mengarah ke kepala pemuda di belakangnya. Pegangan pada kopernya ia pererat.

"Kira-kira, siapa yang paling cepat mati, ya, Bocah SMA?"

DUAK!

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang menendang tangannya dan koper yang ia jaga pun terlepas dan terlempar beberapa meter ke samping. Akibat tendangan tadi, pistol di sebelah tangannya juga ikut terlepas. Belum ia beranjak, orang yang menendangnya tadi—Kira, sudah mengambil koper itu dulu dan bersembunyi di balik Crimson. Sekarang bukan hanya ditengkuk, pistol Crimson yang satunya, diarahkan langsung ke dada kirinya—alias jantungnya.

DOR! DOR!

Darah dalam volume besar menghujani kawasan itu.

"_Good bye_."

.

.

.

"Akashi-sama."

TAK!

Suara bidak shogi itu terdengar sedikit menggema di ruangan minim penerangan itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala memperhatikan papan shogi di depannya. Tangan kirinya menyandar di kursi pegangan kursi mewah yang diduduki dan menopang dagunya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya disilangkan. Menambah kesan angkuh. Sepasang iris scarlet-nya beralih memandang bulan purnama di luar jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Mereka lagi?"

Butler yang berdiri di ambang pintu membungkuk sopan. "Hai, Akashi-sama."

"Bereskan."

Butler tersebut tersentak. "Tapi, Akashi-sama—,"

"Ini perintah."

"Wakarimashita," setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, Butler itu pergi—tak lupa menutup pintu. Membawa satu perintah mutlak majikannya yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Assassin kah?"

Suasana hening kembali melanda ruangan ini. Angin malam kembali berhembus memasuki ruangan itu, seketika memadamkan satu-satunya lilin di sana. Cahaya bulan yang sempat bersembunyi di balik awan, kembali menyusup ke jendela itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah seringai di wajah tampan sang pemuda tadi.

"Menarik."

TAK!

Bidak shogi kembali dihentakkannya.

.

.

.

**Assassin's Base…**

"Jadi, ini?"

Crimson mengangguk. Ia mengambil salah satu benda yang ada di koper yang berhasil dirampasnya bersama Kira tadi. Kira sendiri hanya berdiri dan menatap rekannya dan seorang wanita bersurai pirang di depannya. Tepatnya, di depan sebuah meja kayu berkilau—mungkin itu triplek.

"Untuk apa Kaijo menginginkan boneka-boneka ini?" Crimson memutar-mutar sebuah boneka kelinci di depan matanya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tertawa.

Untuk apa kelompok yakuza macam Kaijo menginginkan boneka-boneka binatang yang lucu-lucu ini? Mau membuka toko mainan kah? Konyol sekali.

"Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di koper ini," ujar Alex—wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Crimson mengeluarkan semua boneka di dalam koper. Pakai cara singkat. Koper dibuka sempurna lalu dibalikkan dan dinaik-turunkan dengan cepat (bayangkanlah sendiri). Merasa sudah kosong, dirabanya permukaan dalam koper itu. Bahkan menyobek lapisan kainnya.

Crimson mengernyit. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Alex tampak berpikir. "Hm… Lalu, apa?"

"Boneka."

Alex dan Crimson langsung menoleh begitu mendengar sebuah suara lembut di samping mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Kira, apa maksudmu?" tanya Crimson. Mewakili keheranannya dan Alex. Tumben Kira mau ikut pembicaraan mereka.

"Alex," Kira bersuara. Ia ikut mengambil salah satu boneka itu, boneka singa, disodorkan tepat di depan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut. "Bisa kau keluarkan isinya?"

Alex yang awalnya kaget, tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, kau kira aku ini siapa?"

Kira mengembalikan boneka singa itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Alex, sang ahli bedah."

.

.

.

** To Be Continued**


End file.
